Whatever It Takes
by E. Limberg
Summary: Mac and Stella are dating, but somebody keeps forgetting that they have a date. Stella gets mad at him for forgetting her and makes him choose between her and work. What will it be? Uses song by Lifehouse.
1. Not So Great After All

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter 1: Not So Great After All**

"_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay"_

"So how are things with Mac?" Lindsay asks, turning away from the computer screen while the fingerprints run through the system.

"Okay."

"Just okay? How long have you been dating again?"

"Almost three months. He hasn't changed like I thought he would when he finally found a girlfriend to move on with."

"He's changed a bit, Stel. Maybe you just don't see it because you're with him constantly."

"He hasn't changed since the day I met him," she sighs. "He's always been a workaholic, and I guess even I can't change that."

"He'd rather be at work than with you?"

"Apparently. He's been late numerous times and completely forgot twice."

"What are you ladies talking about?" Flack enters. "We have criminals to catch. I need names and proof, not gossip."

"We were just talking about Mac," Stella hands Lindsay another print to run.

"I don't want to hear the details," he smirks.

"What, you don't need news for the police station?" Lindsay teases.

"No, I already had the biggest story all year when they started dating. Now everyone's waiting to find out when the baby's due."

The curly-haired detective freezes for a moment. "Mac and I are not planning on having kids any time soon. We agreed to get married before doing so. And for your information… we haven't slept together yet."

"Saving that for marriage too?"

She frowns, "I really don't think what Mac and I do outside the office is your business."

Mac chooses to enter. "Stel, I've got a call for another scene. It's four-thirty now. I don't think I can pick you up on time. Can we just meet at the restaurant? The reservation is for seven-thirty."

"That's fine. I'm going to leave soon."

"I still need a suspect," Don interrupts.

"We're not there yet. And there's no need to rush the analyses of the evidence."

"Don, I need you with me," the boss requests.

"Great," he mutters, exiting.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Stella kiss him goodbye. "And don't you dare stand me up."

"I won't," he promises as he heads out of the lab.

Lindsay checks the computer. "No matches yet."

"As soon as it's five, we'll leave. Until then, keep running prints. The rest can wait a day." She seals up her evidence and pulls her gloves off.

"It's hard to see Mac standing anyone up, especially you."

"He just loses track of time I guess. And giving him a lecture won't help. But I do enjoy seeing him beg for forgiveness when he's done something wrong."

"I'd like to see that," she laughs.

"In twelve years of working together, I didn't think I'd see it either."

"Twelve years?"

Stella nods, "I think I almost gave him a heart attack when we first met. He came into his office to find me in his chair. Probably not the best way to start an interview."

"If anyone else tried to sit in his chair, he'd probably kill them. You must be really special."

**A/N: I got bored and decided to start posting this. It's got eight more chapter and I'm going to try to update every other day. I've spent my day reading my CSI book and typing the rest of this story and starting the next and editing this one. And I played my flute in there somewhere only 'cause it really needed to be cleaned so it will go together. Anyway... I should read my cliffnotes for Ivanhoe now that they came. But school doesn't start for another... ten days I think. I kind of wish it'd start this week so I wouldn't have so much band. Or maybe I don't wish that. I don't want to go back. But I got my schedule already. I alredy knew like five of my teachers though, and probably there's only one health teacher so that's six, I just didn't know who it was. Then there were like two classes the only have two teachers so I had to have one or the other. So it wasn't to exciting to get. I have to figure out where my rooms are. I'm on like one side of the building for the morning and the other side for the afternoon. Well, band's kind of in the middle. Our building is like really weird... there's an upstairs in the two main parts with classrooms, but they're not connected. Actually I think I do have one time where I have to go from one upstairs to the other. I think it's from math to chemistry two. Oh, and there were lots of like freshmen parents that got to see their kids schedules and they have my chemistry teacher from last year for biology. Good luck to them. My mom was trying to describe her. Luckily though she doesn't teach the second one. I guess I should shut up now. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it. It gets pretty interesting in a few chapters.**


	2. Left Alone Again

**Chapter 2: Left Alone Again**

"_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down"_

"Can I interest you in anything to drink, or would you like to wait for your friend?" the waiter asks.

"Oh, he should be here any minute. I'll have a glass of wine. Red, please," Stella orders. Again she checks her watch: he's only five minutes late. _Maybe he got stuck in the lab longer than expected. Or traffic is a mess. Of course a call would be nice._

But half an hour later there is still no sign of him. She contemplates giving him a call but decides that shouldn't be up to her. "I'm going to kill him," she mutters under her breath.

The waiter approaches for the third time. "I see he is still not here. Would you like to order or continue waiting?"

She sighs, "If he hasn't come yet, I don't think he'll be here at all. I know he loves me, but I'll always be second to work."

"He has an important job?"

"We both work in the crime lab."

"Ah, very important. Of course, not as important as you."

Her cheeks color, "Can I get a salad to go?"

"Sure."

After she picks one, she finishes her glass of wine and waits for him to bring the food. A man approaches her, "How can anyone stand somebody as pretty as you up?"

"I'm really not interested. He probably got caught up at work and forgot to call."

"Is this the first time?" Stella doesn't respond. "I'd never do that to you."

"What happened to your girlfriend?" she casually asks, having seen him earlier with a woman.

"Oh, she dumped me. I wasn't going fast enough for her. But personally I like to get to know a person before inviting them home with me."

Since Frankie, she has been cautious around men, especially those that openly flirted with her. Something about him seems odd to her, and she is afraid of his upfront attitude. Plus she and Mac are still dating, no matter how mad she currently is at him.

Luckily the waiter returns with her bill and food. "He did come."

"No, this isn't him," she quickly corrects. After handing him enough cash for the meal and tip, she exits, the creepy man following her.

"What do you want?" she whips around to face him outside the restaurant.

"You want to get a drink?"

"I don't drink with strange men. And I'll be completely honest with you: nothing about you is attractive. Now find someone else to bother," she storms off to her car.

In order to avoid being followed (she wouldn't put it past him), she takes a long, looping way home to avoid another disaster. _If he would've been there, that wouldn't have happened, _she thinks, parking her car.

Stella opens her door, then shuts it, locking it all three ways even though it is still relatively early in the evening. But she isn't in the mood to deal with Mac or a stalker. She also shuts off her cell phone and takes her phone off the hook so he couldn't call. Finally she prepares herself a nice, refreshing bath in which she falls asleep.

**A/N: Poor Stella. I can't believe forgot her. So how's he going to fix it? It looks like rain here... I hope we stay inside this afternoon for band but unless it's pooring, that's not likely. We ddin't march yesterday so we have to go out today. I have to get music checked off... Two more songs to go, then I have to start memorizing contest. I think I can do the first one. Shoot, I told someone I'd play it with her today, but I kind of didn't practice last night. There's still one line that's iffy. But music normally doesn't help when I try to play it so... Maybe she just went ahead and checked it off yesterday. Two and three and even four shouldn't be too hard to memorize, but five is awful. Well, the last half isn't too bad. Everyone said this show looks easier than last year's. I think this year's five is worse than last year's. Let's see... what do I need to do this morning... take a shower... maybe practice my flute or piccolo. Contest isn't very high so I can play it on there. Maybe type... pack my bag for band. And leave earlier so I can see some lady in the office about parking pass info that was supposed to go in my packet but I got it early. Please review again. Thanks. Update THursday.**


	3. Stubborn Uneasiness

**Chapter 3: Stubborn Uneasiness**

"_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes"_

Mac looks up, "I don't have anything, Don."

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

He pauses, thinking. "Shit. She's going to kill me."

"Go get her some roses," Flack laughs. "Take them to her place and beg for her forgiveness. Maybe she won't aim to kill."

Mac pulls his phone out and dials her cell number. Her phone is off so he tries her home number. This one is busy. "She must be at home then. I'll see you in the morning… hopefully."

By the time he arrives at her building, it is almost nine-thirty. He knocks on the door, showing her respect instead of just barging in on her. When there is no answer, he knocks louder, thinking she may be asleep.

Again there is no response inside the apartment so he tries his key. However, he still can't get the door to budge; she had bolted it as well. For the second time he calls her home phone; once again he hears the busy signal. He tries her cell again, but it is still off.

Sighing, he calls Don. "She won't answer her door, and the phone is still busy."

"Did you threaten to kick it in?"

"Not yet."

"You do that while I have her phone turned back on. I'll give her a call," Flack hangs up.

Mac puts his phone away and pounds on her door again. "Stel, I know you're in there. Open the door, or I'll break it down." When there is no reply, he begins to think something happened to her.

**Whatever It Takes**

"This isn't funny, Flack," Stella grumbles.

"Neither is what you're doing to Mac."

"Now he knows what it feels like."

"Stel, answer your door."

"No."

"Then I'll give him permission to kick it in," he threatens.

"You'll pay for a new one. And as I recall, you don't make all that much," she hangs up and turns the phone off again. Then she returns to the bathroom to let the water drain and dress for bed before crawling under the covers to continue sleeping.

**Whatever It Takes**

"Don, I can't leave until I talk to her."

"She's fine, Mac. Stubborn as ever. Just let her be for tonight. She'll be at work tomorrow, and you can talk then."

"You're sure she's fine?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Mac says. "See you tomorrow."

"Get some rest," Flack instructs. The two hang up.

He stares at her door for a moment before locking it again, just to be sure she stays safe. Then he carefully places the roses against the door. "I'm sorry, Stella," he whispers. "You deserve better than this. I really do love you with all of my heart and hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

Still uneasy about leaving without knowing for sure she is fine, he slowly walks away, half hoping she'd call him back.

**A/N: The next chapter should bring Mac and Stella together again... well, they're both there; they're not exactly 'together'. Stella has to make him see what he's doing, which isn't a very easy task. What's going on... I learned that we make this diamond thing in the contest show during the third of fourth song and I'm the point in the very front. I felt all lonely 'cause there was no one in front of me. Except the drums. And... I guess that's all. My friend and I only have one class together... English. Unless she ends up changing AP computer science to Chem II. Her computer teacher left so... and she doesn't want to change the class and take that next year because not many people take it and they only have enough for the class about every other year. So she won't do that unless everyone else changes the class or they don't have a teacher. I haven't talked to my other friend yet, but we could only have like lunch and maybe spanish and health or psychology together. None of the main classes. I should call her today or tomorrow. We have our first football game tomorrow. And then the parade Sunday. I think it's supposed to rain then. At least we don't wear white shirt anymore. Okay, I have some typing to do before I have to leave. And I have to shower too. I'll update Saturday.**


	4. Work Versus Stella

**Chapter 4: Work Versus Stella**

"_She said, "If we're going to make this work_

_You have to let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said, "Like it or not it's the way it has to be_

_You have to love yourself if you can ever love me""_

Stella and Lindsay enter the elevator together. "So how was the big date?"

The older woman closes her eyes. "Let's not talk about it."

"He did not!"

"Completely forgot about it."

"Did you at least get to see him beg for forgiveness?"

She shakes her head, "I turned my cell off, took my home phone off the hook, and refused to answer my door. So he had Don turn my phone back on and call me."

"I guess it's a good thing that they're on a different case."

"And if sitting alone in the restaurant wasn't enough, some creep was hitting on me."

Lindsay laughs, "You just attract the wrong men, Stel."

The elevator stops and the two get out. Mac heads toward them, seeming as if he had been waiting for them.

"Why don't you get the evidence back out and I'll meet you in layout?"

"Good luck," she whispers before leaving.

"Stel, can we talk?" he asks.

"Do I have a choice?"

He leads her to his office without giving an answer. "I'm sorry for forgetting you… again. You mean a lot to me, and I really didn't mean to forget about you. I just got caught up with work. I'll try harder from now on."

"No," she shakes her head and looks away. "I can't do this anymore. You said that last time and the time before. And has it changed? No. You're as obsessed with work as ever."

"I'm just not used to having a regular girlfriend that I have to remember to meet."

"We've been going out for three months, Mac. If you can't remember me now, you never will."

"That's not true! I'll get used to it. Just give it another chance, and you'll see that I've changed."

"Changed?" she frowns. "Your job is more important to you that I am. You spend as much time in the lab as you did six months ago. You haven't changed because of me. A call would be nice if you absolutely have to stay here so I'm not sitting all alone in a restaurant waiting for you. Some guy was flirting with me; he wanted to get drinks probably so he could get me in bed. If you had been there, I wouldn't have had that creep near me."

"I… I don't know what to say. I apologized for forgetting but you obviously need more. How can I fix this?" Mac helplessly asks.

"You have to choose: it's either me or your job. You can't have both."

"What? I can't do that. Stel, I love you; we can make it work between us," he reaches out to comfort her.

"No, we can't. Something has to go in order to make everything work," she back away from him.

"We can't go back to just friends, not now that we've admitted our feelings for each other."

"Choose, Mac: me or your job?"

He sighs, "I can't leave the lab."

**A/N: Wrong choice. What were you thinking, Mac? I believe there is even more arguing next chapter. Then they start to realize the mistake they made. Or he made. Anyway... we had our first football game last night. We lost... twenty or something to thirty-five I think. But the other band was actually bigger than us... that's like never happened. Ever. We're down like thirty people from last year. Next week we play the school my cousin's go too. Well, the school system they're in. I think we've beaten them the past two years, but they were close. In fact, I don't think either game had scores about ten. I went to see the new dance studio today... it's nice. There's three rooms now. And we told my teacher I didn't have a lyrical song yet. She suggested David Cook's new song. It's okay. She already told us no country though. She really hates country music, and that's like what we listen too. Well, not so much me anymore. But my mom doesn't know that. And she said Indiana Jones could only be two minutes. Pirates was like two-seventeen and phantom was like two-fourty-five. I don't want it that long again, but I was thinking around the same as pirates. And the way I want it cut is twenty seconds too long. Got to go. I'll update Monday. Please review some more.**


	5. Trapped Anger

**Chapter 5: Trapped Anger**

"_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down"_

After a week with no progress in making up, the other CSIs take matters into their own hands by locking the two in a storage closet.

"Danny, let us out of here," Stella pounds on the door. "This isn't funny, guys."

Mac puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's useless. They'll let us out when they want to."

She backs away from him and sits on the floor. "I'll just wait then."

A long silence follows, which eventually breaks. "We both know why they did this."

"Forget it, Mac. You've already done enough damage for one lifetime."

"I really don't understand you anymore. Why do I have to quit my job in order to be with you?"

"As long as there are murders for you to solve, I'm going to be second. And I think that sometimes I should be important to you than second," she looks away and wipes her tears.

"You are the most important thing in my life."

"Then I shouldn't be forgotten."

"Stel," he sighs, "it just slipped my mind. You know how I get on a case."

"That's why this won't work. You're oblivious to everything and everyone around you."

"I'm in love with you. Nothing can change that. I can't lose you. You're the one who keeps me from falling apart."

"I need to know that, Mac. I mean I know you do, but that's not what it feels like. Being stood up doesn't make me feel like you care at all."

"You can't make me choose between you and work. I understand why you want it that way, but it isn't going to happen. We can compromise," Mac scoots closer to her.

"We are compromising: you get to keep working, and I get out of what apparently is another bad relationship," she yells, standing in order to move away from him.

"That isn't true, and you know it. This is nothing compared to what he did to you."

"You may not physically hurt me, but you're just like him."

His hand raises to hit her for the comment, but at the last moment he stops. Ashamed, he seats himself in a corner, and she sits in the corner diagonally from him.

Fifteen minutes later he ends the silence. "By compromise I meant that I'd work when scheduled, no overtime unless an emergency comes up. And then there's personal time for sleep and stuff. The rest is yours."

"All of what… four hours?"

"How much time do you need? We spend all day together at work. I don't know that we could survive twenty-four hours straight together."

"We're never getting married I guess," she scoffs.

"Stella, don't be like that."

She shakes her head and bangs on the door again. "Open this damn door, or you're all fired."

Danny quickly unlocks and opens it. "We were wondering what happened to you."

She storms out, and he follows her. "Wait, I didn't mean it."

"If you want to have even a hope of getting back together, you have to change, Mac," Stella turns to face him, tears freely falling from her eyes. "And not because I need you to. You have to do it because you want to change."

**A/N: A little harsh there, Stella. Next chapter will come Wednesday; hopefully they'll realize what they're missing. And you'll get to hear all about my day at school. As long as I don't have too much homework since we have band that day... I have to go meet my grandma in like half an hour. Let's see... I should probably put my band stuff in my car just in case I'm gone that long. Although I have to take my brother home before I go. We have sectional today... I don't think like half of the people are going because they don't feel like it. Whenever they had a sectional last year, nobobdy came. The same people always came but it was always like less than half of the section. I can seee not coming if you have work before regular band or something else that is actually going to happenn. Not just a made up excuse. I guess that's it... I'm so mad that NY isn't on this week or next week. And they apparently aren't rerunning the Stella episode. Please review some more.**


	6. Adapting to the Environment

**Chapter 6: Adapting to the Environment**

"_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together_

_I know you deserve much better"_

Mac looks at his watch. Five-thirty. Time to leave work. He closes his file and straightens his desk before heading out.

As he walks to the elevator, he looks in at Stella still working on her case. She looks up as he passes, and he hopes she realizes that this is the fifth day in a row he's left shortly after his shift is over. He gives her a small smile before stepping into the elevator.

"Was that Mac?" Hawkes asks, frowning. "Is he sick or something?"

"He's trying to prove that he can change," Lindsay informs him. "Stel, what'd you do to him in there?"

"I… kind of told him he was like… Frankie. And that he had to want to change for anything to happen."

"I can't imagine him taking that well."

"No, he tried to hit me but thought better of it."

"Mac?"

She nods, "I probably deserved it after what I said. It isn't true; or at least I thought so before he almost hit me."

"I told Danny it was a bad idea," Lindsay shakes her head.

"Mac would never lay a hand on you," Sheldon assures. "And if he does, he'll have us to answer to."

"Thanks." Stella yawns, "It's been a long shift. Why don't we let this go until morning?"

The other CSIs agree and follow her out of the lab. "See you in the morning," Hawkes leaves the two women alone.

"Stel, don't worry about him. He'll come back when he's ready."

"I don't know anymore. I love him so much, and I know he'd never do anything to hurt me if things are okay. But after that I'm afraid he will actually do it if we're fighting like that again. And he can hurt me a lot worse than Frankie."

"After last week, I think he had a wake up call because of both your words and his actions. He's trying to change so you're both happy. Mac is crazy about you. But if anything ever happens, you are always welcome at my place," Lindsay offers.

"Thanks," she smiles. "I have to get home and rest. Being woken up at four in the morning isn't fun."

"See you tomorrow." The two friends part.

Stella drives herself home, getting her mail before heading up to her apartment. She opens the bills while walking down the hall, opening her door automatically. Looking them over, she sets her keys on the table by the door and enters the kitchen.

Suddenly she freezes, realizing the light is on even though she hadn't touched it since turning it off that morning. Slowly she looks up, reaching for her gun in the holster still on her hip.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she glares at him but is internally thankful it is anyone else.

"I came to talk to you. We need to move past this," Mac takes a cautious step toward her.

"You can't just break into people's houses in order to get them to talk to you."

"If I remember correctly, you gave me the key. I'm not breaking and entering."

"I don't want you here if you're not going to be serious about this relationship."

"Stel, I'd do anything for you," he motions to the counter where he put a vase of a dozen red roses. "I've fallen in love with you."

**A/N: Will she accept? I completely forgot about updating yesterday with only having like three hours at home before band. Too much stuff to do. Actually most of my homework was getting stuff signed and covering books and getting supplies. I think I only had like math homework. Which was to correct summer work and read a section in the book. And since it's AP I kind of expected to have something in that. School... physics teacher seems nice, health teacher... seemed okay until she threatened to hurt us for misbehaving, I like the AP calc teacher. Then... I go all the way across the building to chemistry II. She's a lot better than my chem I teacher. And the Brit Lit guy's okay. He actually did stuff with summer reading this year... we had a test over the books today. And then spanish... I think that everybody just said yes to everything she said without understanding any of it. She didn't say much in English. Unless she knew we hadn't learned anything like that. And I made it so I only have to carry two subjects at a time... and it still doesn't fit in my bag. But I think the physics teacher said we could leave our books at home and for health our humongous binder can stay in the classroom. So that should fit now. And calc and chem fit. But brit lit and spanish don't... it doesn't help that I still have my calc book with me 'cause that's going to come home like everyday I assume. Maybe when I drive next week I can go back to my locker after band and get rid of my spanish book and brit lit stuff I don't need. I'll update on Saturday... I guess it's kind of good that I forgot 'cause I probably wouldn't have time tomorrow to update with band. Please review.**


	7. Apology Accepted

**Chapter 7: Apology Accepted**

"_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold on to each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over"_

"Mac…"

He lifts her onto the counter. "Sh… let me do the talking." When she tries to protest, he places a finger to her lips. "I was a complete jerk. You deserve so much better than me. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"All I've ever wanted is you."

He tries to give her a mean look for interrupting but fails. "You're an amazing woman, Stel, and I have no idea how I could ever forget you. But to make up for it, you'll always be my number one. And if you do take me back, it can be like that forever. We'll just have to hide it during work hours."

"I don't think they'd like it much if went around kissing all the time," she agrees.

"About what happened in the closet… you had every right to say that to me. It didn't even dawn on me that I was hurting you so much by forgetting." He pauses, trying to figure out how to phrase his next apology.

She takes the time to get in her own apology. "I shouldn't have said you were like Frankie. He intentionally tried to hurt me, and you didn't even realize what you were doing. Mac, you are nothing like him."

"Stel… you have nothing to be sorry about," he gently wipes the tears off her cheeks. "What frightens me the most is that I almost made that statement more true. I was just so shocked you would say something like that to me. I'd never hit a woman, especially you. It made me realize how hurt you actually were."

"You gave me quite a scare. Don't you dare try that again."

"I really do hope you become Mrs. Taylor someday. Well, you don't have to change your name if you don't want to. All I meant is that… after pulling triple shifts, we get kind of sick of each other. If we're married, we'll be together all the time, and we're… going to fight more. I don't like to fight with you."

Stella sighs, "We'll work different cases then. Unless everyone has to work together."

"I've been trying to change because I really want to be with you again," Mac takes her hands.

"I've noticed."

"Stella, I've never loved anyone as much as I love you," he takes a rose from the vase. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. You've always been there for me, and now I want to support you by giving my whole heart to you."

"Mac," she covers her mouth with her hands as he gets down on one knee.

"I need you more than you'll ever know. Will you forgive me for hurting you and take me back? Please, Stella," he offers the rose to her.

She leans down to take it. "Of course I'll take you back. I love you too, Mac."

As he stands, she slides off the counter, and they embrace each other tightly. Hesitantly their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: So they are back together now... two more chapters to go. And I don't think there is any arguing involved. Well, at least not between thesee two. But someone has to come back and make a second appearance. But this time Mac will be there. So... nothing's really happening. We lost the football game last night. We played my cousins' school district. And lost in the last like thirty seconds. Disappointing. I don't know who we play next week. I think we're home though. I should go do my homework so I don't have to do later this weekend. Let's see... math... that shouldn't take too long. The physics worksheet shouldn't take too long either, but the lab report might. I guess that's all. I'll update Monday.**


	8. Making Up Officially

**Chapter 8: Making Up Officially**

"_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down"_

"Did you think that I was going to propose?" Mac asks, letting her take the last piece of the pizza.

She nods slowly. "But I'm glad you didn't. We're not ready yet."

"I will though. When we are ready." He squeezes her hand. "So how'd you find this place?"

"Frankie. One of those times I got off late, and he wanted to have dinner together."

He stands, "I'll pay while you finish up."

Stella watches him walk to the register, not noticing the man approaching her until he blocks her view. "Excuse me," she looks up at his face.

"He didn't stand you up this time. Or is this a new boyfriend?"

"Get away from here."

"I have just as much right to eat here as you do."

"My boyfriend and I are happy so don't bother asking me out again," she tries to get out of the booth, but he blocks her.

"You deserve to be treated better."

"He treats me better than you ever would. Now move, or I'll arrest you for assault."

"I didn't touch you," he frowns.

"Is there a problem?" Mac returns to the table.

"Let's go, Mac," she moves closer to him.

He glares at the man before putting his arm around her. "Who was that?"

"The guy that was hitting on me at the restaurant when you didn't show up."

"You must be a popular woman, Stel. I guess I should be careful, or you'll replace me in no time."

She shakes her head. "You can't be replaced. I love you, Mac."

They slowly make their way back to her apartment. Outside her door he kisses her cheek. "Stella, thank you. I'm so grateful to have you in my life. But I should be going so we're both rested for work tomorrow."

"Work again," she rolls her eyes teasingly. Seeing he is about to lecture her, she turns serious. "Do you want to… stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I'll stay. Is there a particular reason?"

"Can't I just want to spend time with you?" she puts her arms around him.

"I suppose I can accept that answer," he leads her inside. Once he closes the door, being careful to lock it, she pins him to it, pressing her lips to his.

Breathless, they pull apart, and she walks into the kitchen as if she hadn't done anything. "Do you want a drink?"

He follows her, watching as she pours herself a glass of wine. "Do you have any beer?"

"In the fridge somewhere."

When he finds one, he sits down beside her on the couch. "So… do you want to talk to watch TV or… whatever?"

Instead of answering, she kisses him deeply. Her hands automatically unbuttons his shirt and roam his chest. When they find his battle scar, she breaks apart to exam it.

He nudges her chin up so they can kiss again. His hands go to the bottom of her shirt and tug it off of her. "Stel," he whispers between kisses, "are you sure?"

"Am I ever not?" she whispers back, now completely removing his shirt.

Gently he lifts her up and carries her into the bedroom so they can continue.

**A/N: So the last chapter will be up Wednesday assuming I don't have mountains of homework since we also have band that night. And I'd like to watch at least half of Bones after band... I don't really even remember what it's about... I don't think it's all that important. But it was entertaining I believe. Anyway... I need to get to work editting so I can get the next one up. Then after that I don't have like anything written. I have little conversations written on the notebook thing I have on my computer, but I haven't actually put it into Word to make a whole story. And I finished my book... so now I have to wait until I get the second one. Wonder if the bookstore is open today... since it's down by grandma and we're going there. The book was good, but not much like the TV show. By the way, it's the Bones series I started. I read last night about the guy who created CSI making one hundred page books that every so often give you a link for the internet to watch a video. It's because people are lazy and don't have time to read. So you only have to read half the story and watch the other parts. Accept it'll be like a whole year before it comes out. I guess that's all... I should go finish my physics lab report, or do it rather, before we go to my grandma's. Or I could go shower 'cause that takes less brain power. Please review. We're almost done.**


	9. Happily Ever After?

**Chapter 9: Happily Ever After?**

"_And if you give me a chance_

_And believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes"_

"Good morning," Mac smiles as she enters his office. "Sorry I had to leave you earlier. You didn't get woken up, did you?"

"No, it's fine. Breakfast made up for it."

"And you're alright?"

"A little sore but I can manage."

He frowns suddenly. "What's with your shirt? It's supposed to be eighty degrees, and you have your neck covered for once."

"It's your fault," she pulls the material down to reveal a bite on her neck.

"You couldn't use makeup?"

"There's another on the other shoulder."

"Oh. Sorry. And so you know… I have fruit scented hair. And your nails probably need cut."

Stella looks at her hands, then at him. "I hope you're not in too much pain."

"I'm fine," he watches her sit on the side of his desk. "My place tonight?"

"I have to pass tonight. We can go to your place, but let's not…"

Flack knocks, then comes in. "Civilized talking. You must be back together."

The couple exchanges a glance.

"So… is there a baby coming soon?"

"No," she quickly answers.

"The whole lab already knows you two spent the night together."

"Don, do you need something?" Mac asks impatiently.

"Stella. There's another case."

"I'll meet you at my car in ten." He leaves. "You're place at seven?"

"I'll make us dinner," he offers.

**Whatever It Takes**

"Wow, you're a pretty good cook," she compliments as they finish eating.

They clean up the kitchen before settling down on the couch. "We can watch a movie if you want."

"I'm too lazy to get up," she rests her head on his shoulder.

Mac hands the remote to her. "I get hundreds of channels. There might be one on TV."

She flips through the channels until she comes across a horror movie that had just started.

"Should I be worried that you want to see more blood and guts?" he teases, wrapping his arm around her.

"Compared to what we see, this is nothing. It's so fake."

During a dull point in the middle of the movie, Stella looks up at Mac, wondering why he hadn't moved lately. She rolls her eyes, finding him to be sleeping. When the movie is over, she turns the TV off and finds a blanket to put over him, kissing him good night on the cheek.

Then she takes her bag into the bathroom to change into pajamas. As she comes out, he is taking his shirt off to change. "You were sleeping," she frowns.

"You woke me up when you kissed me. I guess I should thank you since the couch isn't that comfortable of a bed."

Stella lays herself down in the middle of his bed. "Sorry."

He lies down beside her, looking at her neck now that it is visible. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"No," she shakes her head, making herself comfortable beside him. "Just try not to leave a mark next time."

Mac turns out the light. "I'm glad we're not fighting anymore."

"Me too."

"We haven't fought like that in a while."

"I don't think it's ever been that bad. Normally it's just minor disagreements where we don't speak unless we have something to prove our point."

"I hope this has taught us to communicate better so it doesn't have to happen again."

"Thank you for caring enough to make the change," she kisses him.

"Anything for you, Stel."

**A/N: I suppose I should get started with editting my next story. What is it called... I can't remember, but it uses a Jonas Brothers' song. It'll be fifteen chapter and Stella gets shot. There's a twist too... I wrote it like six months ago but haven't got around to posting it. Between my allergies and the heat I'm dying here... The only room the air was on in was band and we went outside today. Anyway... has anyone seen the promo for the new season? Not very long, but it showed someone pushing Stella off a roof. NO... she can't die. I have to go read my magazine... the NY one came today. And I've finally finished all my homework. I think I got like every question for math wrong but I was too lazy to fix them. We did like some of the stuff last year so I apparently can't remember it... and everyone really likes the teacher but so far she hasn't really taught much. Maybe when we get out of review and start the calc she will. Hopefully. And I have to watch Bones too. My friend said it was really good. I guess this is all. Sunday maybe I'll start the next story. Please tell me what you thought of this one. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
